A lesson well learned
by potatovodka
Summary: Shiho tries to make amends with Miho after her unfair treatment and feelings during the tournament. Chiho (Chono x Shiho) splitoff story from Lily in the Panzer. Rated M for situations.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Girls Und Panzer in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Shiho sat in her office after having informed Miho of the planned double date with Captain Chono, thinking of ideas about where to go. She wanted to keep with the idea of making it as public as possible, so they could have the most exposure. She sent a text message to the Captain to get her input. 'Hey, do you have any ideas about where we should go with the girls?'

The response took a few minutes. 'Sorry about the late reply. Was in a meeting with JGSDF command.'

'Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt anything. How did your meeting go?'

'Well. They ordered more of the specialty ammunition the schools use from the other militaries.'

Shiho looked at the map on her computer screen, at one of the places she had thought of, and sent the name to the Captain. 'I was thinking we could go to Kushinoya. It's nice and quaint, and they serve wonderful Kushiages, made right in front of you.'

The Captain thought about it, thinking about the setting, trying to make things more close and special. 'That place is nice. Take a look at Watahan and tell me what you think. We could all sit together close.'

Shiho looked up Watahan on her computer, seeing that it's small but noting from the reviews that they serve a rare type of beef. The beef is so rare, only 1,000 of them are processed per year for all of Japan. They also serve Tamba Matsutake mushrooms in the fall, which are very expensive. 'That place looks nice. I'll make the reservations.'

'And I'll tell the girls. I'm meeting with them after I get out of here.'

...

Captain Chono stopped by the hotel the ladies were staying at. The only strange part was that she did so in her Type 10 MBT. She managed to park it straight, although it was large enough to take up two parking spaces. All of the ladies that were there rushed out to meet her, having heard her approach from the whistle of the turbochargers on the engine and the clicking of the tracks on the road. "So, nobody else parks their tanks here?" She chuckled as she stepped out.

"Captain, where'd you learn to park like that?" Mako asked, semi-jokingly.

"When you're in the army, specifically an armored division, you learn to park all manner of abnormal vehicles in normal parking spaces. Two spaces, in this instance."

"What brings you to our little hotel?" Miho asked.

"I wanted to have a quick word with you two. Miss Nishizumi and myself have set everything up for our date. She's made reservations next weekend for Watahan. They serve sukiyaki and shabu-shabu."

"She's really going through with this, huh?" Miho said, pleasantly surprised.

"I think it's nice that she's made such a turnaround." Yukari said.

"Yep. Anyway, next weekend we'll be going there. Bring your appetites."

...

Shiho was continuing her work at her office peacefully, with light, relaxing music playing in the background. Her intercom buzzed, the receptionist letting her know that Maho was coming in. She took her seat across from her mother, who had a rare smile about her. "Hello, dear. Anything I can help you with today?" Shiho inquired.

"No, not particularly. Everyone is abuzz about you and the Captain." Maho answered.

"Well, I guess that's a good thing. The more people know, the better."

"So... you actually don't mind that people know?"

"I'd rather they know. I'm doing this partially to punish myself for my horrible treatment of Miho and her girlfriend. But I suppose it isn't all bad, at least I'll be seen with Miho. That, and there is another positive or two."

Maho thought about it for a moment, unsure of what the others could be. "What other positives?"

"Well, the Captain is a Lady of class and integrity. As you know, those are both things I really like. The other being that she's an officer in the army. That shows she's intelligent and a competent leader."

"I guess image is important."

"Yeas, she is good looking, too." Shiho said, stopping quickly when she realized what she had said.

Maho looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "You might actually like her, then."

"It's important to like the person you're going on a date with, right?"

...


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Girls Und Panzer in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Captain Chono prepared for the double date by going into town and having her hair done professionally with a light trim, shampooing and styling. While she was there, she also had a manicure/pedicure done to complement everything. When she made it back to her office, she finished her preparations with one of her finest dresses, a low cut Navy blue dress with black frilled sash and polished black leather sandals to match. She applied a bright red lipstick for the evening and started making her way to meet up with her date.

Shiho was similarly making ready for the evening, having her hair shampooed and straightened to keep its long, laser straight lines and brilliant luster. She put a light pink polish on her nails and a simple gold chain around her neck. Her dress was a light yellow vee cut with sunflower yellow belt and matching heels.

Shiho rode in a taxi to meet up with her date, who wasn't very far away. Anticipating having to take everyone, she called for a large taxi to afford enough room. She walked up and knocked on the door to soon get a response. The Captain answered and handed Shiho a red rose as she stopped to look her date up and down. "Wow, miss Nishizumi. You're looking razor sharp. I wouldn't expect less from a lady of your standing." The Captain told her.

"My, you're... You're dressed..." Shiho managed to say, but couldn't find the other words to finish her sentence.

"I'm dressed... Like...?"

"You're perfection in that. Forgive my grammar, I'm just... new to dating another lady is all."

"Speaking of ladies, let's go get your daughter and her girlfriend for our double date."

...

Miho and Yukari had made their own preparations, also dressing their best for the date. Miho was wearing a black wrap dress with gold colored belt and polished black dress shoes, Yukari picked out a royal purple modified A-line with black sandals. They walked out to meet the Captain and Shiho, getting in the taxi and taking their seats across from them. Shiho was amazed at how well dressed Miho and Yukari were, Yukari especially as she was Miho's date. "You're both looking fabulous." The Captain said.

"Thank you. You two look dressed for a special occasion." Miho responded.

"A double date with my daughter is rather special." Shiho said.

"She's taking this rather seriously. She's been holding my hand the entire ride over here." The Captain said, holding their hands up.

"Well, of course I'm taking it seriously. I've done wrong and I intend to make things right. It wouldn't look good if I didn't show interest." Shiho said, picking up and kissing Ami's hand.

Copying her move, Yukari took Miho's hand and kissed it, which brought out another bright smile.

...

Once they arrived at Watahan, they were promptly seated. They sat to the side of the restaurant so they could sit next to their dates, but were also facing each other. As they sat together, they discussed things in general, such as the recent victory in the tournament, future plans, possible acquisitions and so on. "You girls are on the only other team to have taken down Kuromorimine's Maus. The other team being Pravda, of course." The Captain started.

"How did they take it down? Did they do like we did or anything like it?" Yukari asked, wide eyed as could be.

"No, it's that big, slow loading monster they have. The KV-2 heavy tank. Probably the only vehicle that can get a hit on the hull or turret armor and cause enough damage to trigger the flag."

"What about the Type 10?" Shiho asked, trying to be funny.

Everyone shared a brief laugh at her question. "Heh, the Type 10 would open the Maus up like a soup can with any ammunition type aside form maybe canister shot. Even with the modifications that are made to resist penetration from tournament rounds."

"Really? Even with the thick armor of the Maus?" Yukari asked, genuinely interested.

"The Type 10 uses a high pressure gun, the 128mm of the Maus is a low pressure gun. It could definitely cause some damage, because that's still a very large round, even by modern standards. But the armor piercing rounds of the Type 10 are made of tungsten, and it can use the rounds the Abrams tanks use. The American military favors depleted uranium for their AP rounds, so they'll cut through almost anything."

Shiho's interest was now piqued. "Almost anything?"

"The Russian T-90AM uses a special type and arrangement of ERA that's designed with the very specific purpose of defeating American, British or German armor piercing rounds, including the fabled "Super Sabot" round. The way it works is it'll fracture the spike into much smaller pieces, so the only part of it that might actually make contact with the armor is about four to six inches. Even then, it still has to hit the composite armor and rolled steel under that."

"That's not even their newest tank, is it?" Shiho continued.

"Not at all. Their newest would be the T-14 Armata. That's a deadly little number that's reportedly even more advanced than the South Korean K2 Black Panther. Unmanned turret, self contained high velocity ammunition, full hydropneumatic suspension, special radar and thermal absorbing paint, the list goes on."

The chatter slowed but continued as their meals were served. "So, you say it has radar and thermal absorbing paint? Like the stuff they use on stealth planes?" Yukari asked.

"Oh yes. That makes it virtually invisible to infantry level thermal and radar detection systems, and very difficult to find even by tank mounted systems. It gives the Armata first strike capability, and the advanced fire control systems mean the gunner most likely will not miss that first shot."

"But after it fires, it becomes vulnerable, right?" Miho asked, taking a bite of her meal.

"I wouldn't use a word like 'vulnerable' to describe the Armata, even after it's discovered. It does employ ERA, and the blend of rolled steel with special next generation composite they use is impenetrable to any other tank gun. As far as we know, that is. They aren't exactly telling anyone about it."

"But what of artillery or bombers?" Shiho asked, also munching on her meal.

"Every tank is susceptible to artillery and aerial bombs, so I don't count that as a vulnerability exclusive to the Armata."

"You sure know a whole lot about their armor." Yukari chirped, plucking a carrot sliver from her bowl.

"Goes with the territory. I need to know these things." The Captain continued as she tried to pick up a slice of beef with her chopsticks, the beef falling apart. "Wow, this stuff is really this tender?"

Shiho noticed the same when picking up a piece of beef. "Sure is. That's the quality of beef and the cooking style they're famous for."

"These veggies are tender, but still have that little bite to them." Yukari added.

"The broth is delicious. I like how well the flavors mesh." Miho added.

Feeling upbeat now, Shiho decided to slip in a little more humor, and a suggestion. "I'll have to invite you over and make this for you sometime."

"Will there be wine?" Ami asked.

"Yes. We can have this and then figure something out for dessert."

Ami put her hand on Shiho's thigh under the table, making her blush bright red. "Oh, I'm sure we will." She trailed off, leaning over to kiss Shiho on the cheek.

"What was that about?" Miho asked with a grin.

"N...nothing. I was just..."

"Just being sweet is all." Ami said, giving her thigh a light squeeze.

After finishing their meals, Yukari started to pull her wallet out, but Ami stopped her. "You're not paying, we invited you. Put the wallet away."

As Ami started to pull out her own wallet, Shiho stopped her. "Correct. You're not paying either. You put yours away as well."

Shiho paid and they took their leave of the restaurant. On the way, they found an ice cream stand and stopped for dessert. Miho got the vanilla chocolate swirl, Yukari got the orange cream, Shiho got the strawberry and Ami got the cherry. Yukari again unsuccessfully attempted to pay for everyone, Ami paying for the group this time. "Remember, we invited you. You don't get to pay for us." Ami told her with a smile.

"I do like your spirit, though. Chivalry certainly isn't wasted with you." Shiho added.

Feeling mischievous again, Ami bit down on one of the cherries in her ice cream. She nibbled on it, drawing another blush from Shiho. "You know I don't..."

"I know. But I do." Ami finished for her. "That's a little further down the line though."

"What's further down the line?" Miho asked.

"You don't need to worry about that right now." Shiho answered.

...

The couples went their separate ways, Yukari and Miho turning in at their hotel. Shiho and Ami went on in the cab to first drop Shiho off at her office, as her personal car was there. Along the way, Ami was holding Shiho's hand. "I had fun tonight. I'm sure the girls did as well." Ami said.

"I'm glad you did. So, when do you think we might be able to go out again?" Shiho asked, picking up her hand and kissing it.

"Sometime soon. I like being with you. You really feel like someone I'd be interested in a long term relationship with."

"I started wanting to do this as a punishment for the way I looked at Miho up until recently, but now you're making it feel like less of a punishment and more of something I'll enjoy."

The cab came to its destination at Shiho's office and waited while Ami escorted her to the door. "If it's supposed to be a punishment, I don't think I could condone that. Just enjoy it. See how happy Miho's relationship makes her?"

"I guess you're right. Anyway, time for me to get headed out of here. Would you like a goodnight kiss?"

Ami put her hands on Shiho's waist in anticipation of what she thought would be a quick peck on the lips. "Yes, please."

Shiho surprised her with a long, loving French kiss. When they separated, Ami had a blush about her. "Goodnight, my darling."


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Girls Und Panzer in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Shiho laid awake in bed after the double date, the evening staying on her mind. The first date she had been on in awhile was with another woman, along with her daughter and her own girlfriend. She kept thinking of how good she felt when she looked at Ami, and how much better she would feel when they kissed. "Miho had it right all along." She thought to herself, feeling happy that she was reconnecting with her daughter. "To think it was that simple."

Looking at her phone, she saw that it was late, but she thought Ami might still be awake. She sent a message to her. 'Hey, thinking about you. Call me when you get this, doesn't matter what time'.

After about a minute, her phone rang and it was Ami. "Thinking of me, huh? What's up?"

Shiho twirled her hair with her finger as she thought about her answer. "You know, I've known you for this long and we've never really... Talked or hung out like we have lately. It feels good."

"Definitely. I liked our little date. Maybe next time, we can go together, just the two of us." Ami replied.

"That sounds nice. Where do you think we could go?"

"Since I pretty much decided for us on our first date, how about you decide for the next one?"

Shiho thought about it for a moment. "It's been awhile since I've dated anyone, I'm a little rusty. I wouldn't really know where to begin."

"Just listen to your heart. Where would you feel happiest with me?"

"Honestly, I'd be happy just sitting together at home, maybe reading a book together."

"I like where you're going with this. Simple, close, quiet and easy to enjoy. Should we try it at your house or mine?"

Shiho looked at the empty bed and it made her think she could go another way, a little further. "How about mine? We could take it a step further and have a sleepover afterward."

Ami took a moment to respond, being happily stunned from Shiho's suggestion. "That sounds wonderful. Are you free next Friday evening?"

"Yes. Want to try for Friday then?"

"Yes ma'am. I'll see you then."

...

The next day, Shiho messaged Ami to see if she'd like to have lunch together, to which Ami said yes. Shiho picked up some ham and cheese sandwiches with a bag of potato chips and a drink for both of them. She made her way to the JGSDF installation Ami said she'd be at, having to stop at the gate to tell the gate guards where she was going and who she was there to see.

She was let through and drove up to the office where Ami was. Looking at her watch, Shiho saw it was a little early, so she took a seat in the waiting room. When the time came, Ami stepped out to meet her and sat with her. They opened their lunches and started eating. "You look good in that. I mean, you'd look good in anything, really, but you really make that work." Shiho said.

"This old camouflage? This is my duty uniform." Ami responded, looking at her army camo uniform.

"The clothes don't matter. I stand by what I said, you'd look good in anything."

"What if I wasn't wearing anything?" Ami asked, waiting for Shiho to be sipping her drink, making her cough after almost spitting some out.

"Ah, well... I guess... At some point..."' Shiho tried to answer, her face burning red.

"Hey, I didn't mean to throw you off like that. I mean, I've never been with anyone, so you'll be the first."

"Ami, please stop, I think I'm going to pass out."

"Heh, okay. But it's true."

Not wanting to pass out, Shiho quickly thought of something to change the subject. "Anyway, what are you up to today?"

"Routine inspections, some drills then a safety briefing with the USMC."

Wanting to see the goings on with Ami, Shiho started thinking about how she could spend the rest of the day with her. "Would you mind if I tagged along with you? If it's not possible for security reasons, I understand."

Ami pondered the security concerns, of which there weren't many. "Because of your position, and because of what we're doing today, it's doable. You'll need a set of camo gear, but I think I have some that might fit you."

...


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Girls Und Panzer in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Ami escorted Shiho to the locker rooms to get her fitted with JGSDF garb. When they walked in together, Shiho saw some of the other ladies getting dressed for the maneuvers. She saw how the ones who didn't have their shirts on had arms and abs that looked rock solid. While Shiho prided herself on keeping her figure, she only had a smooth belly. They stopped by Ami's locker and she opened it to hand Shiho a uniform that looked like it would fit her. She stripped to her underwear and she felt Ami's gaze on her. "Damn, you've got a nice body." Ami said with a grin.

Feeling better with her lady complimenting her, Shiho smiled and looked at Ami. "Well, I'm not cut like the other ladies here. I guess I could work out more."

Ami stepped closer and put her hands on Shiho's hips. "No, you're perfect as you are." Ami whispered, running her hand across Shiho's belly. "I wouldn't change a thing."

Ami snagged a quick kiss and let her continue dressing. Once completely in uniform, Shiho looked herself over in the mirror. She saw 'Chono' still stitched over the breast pocket on the jacket and felt a little better about the way her life was going now. Ami handed her a vest and helmet, which would be needed for what they were about to do. Ami helped her put her hair up so it would be within regulations. When they were ready, They headed to the staging area to prepare. They would get their packs ready and load the simunitions (simulated/practice ammunition, made with chalk, rubber or wax) in their mags. Shiho loaded the magazines she was handed, but looked slightly confused. "Is something wrong?" Ami asked.

"Will these bullets work? They look kind of small."

"Let me guess. The last Japanese army rifle you used was the Type 64, right?"

"Yes. If I remember correctly, that used the 7.62 NATO, not the 5.56."

Ami picked up her rifle to show her. "Not using those today. We'll be using these, the Howa Type 89 rifle. Uses the 5.56 rounds."

Satisfied with the answer, she finished loading and finished preparing with everyone else.

...

Once on the training area grounds, everyone stood in formation. Having kept an eye on happenings with the JGSDF, Shiho wasn't a stranger to the proper way to stand at attention. She didn't look at all out of place among the soldiers. Ami stood at the front with USMC Captain Washington as they addressed the soldiers and Marines that were standing at attention, the commander of each force speaking to theirs in either English or Japanese. What they were going to do was move on foot to another staging area where they would mount vehicles, including tanks.

Everyone split into groups, Ami sticking to the group with Shiho. When the buzzer sounded, everyone started running to their objectives. Along the way, they were to stop and engage pop up plywood targets. When Shiho saw the targets come up, in the split second she was aiming before pulling the trigger, she noticed some of them weren't painted as enemy soldiers, but as civilians. She fired at the hostile targets and put two shots on one of them, hitting in the chest area, another hitting the target in the face as it was dropping. Once the targets were down, they kept moving.

The next stop was a small mock up building made of plywood. Ami took point, standing to the side as another soldier blasted a shotgun into the hinges, then kicked the door in. She swung into the building, keeping low, herself and the two soldiers who went in behind her taking down all of the pop up targets. The building now clear, they all headed for the next objective, which would be their vehicles.

When they reached the vehicles, Shiho was still in attack mode and fired at a window where she saw a curtain blowing. "Check fire! Building is no factor!" one of the soldiers shouted, indicating that the building she shot at was not involved with the exercise.

Shiho was embarrassed for a moment, but kept up with everyone else. She took the gunner's seat in the Type 10 Ami was taking the commander's position of. Once everyone was mounted, the vehicles started leaving, forming a column as they left. Being trained and knowledgeable as she was from tankery, Shiho took almost no time getting acclimated to the gunner's position.

The Marines had arrived at the next stage before the JGSDF troops did, and had already begun firing on their targets. They were firing at dummy tanks with their Abrams M1A2 tanks, and they were firing on fixed positions consisting of more plywood buildings and a few cars, but they were hitting the fixed targets with their Dragon Fire II automated mortars, scoring kills with ease. The dummy tanks, some of which were drones, were old Soviet T-55 tanks. These were picked due to the relatively low cost and abundance of the T-55 tank. Contact, MBT, one click north by northeast. Ready AP round. Engage when ready." Ami told Shiho.

Shiho followed suit and made the system load an armor piercing round. Somewhat unfamiliar with the autoloader system up close, she was surprised at how fast it loaded. After the system was indicating ready, Shiho aimed at the dummy tank and pressed the rangefinder button, which automatically adjusted the aim point, the computer figuring in distance, projectile type, temperature and wind speed. Shiho called out 'round away' and fired, the spike flew downrange and fully penetrated the turret, making the hatches blow open and fire belch out of them. Ami called out 'cease fire' and Shiho pressed the safety button to disarm. Similar to the USMC troops, the JGSDF units started engaging fixed targets with their own mortars and other dummy tanks with the other Type 10 tanks.

...

The exercise now finished, everyone gathered in the original staging area for their safety briefings. Both the USMC and JGSDF units were speaking to their own in their languages, but the one thing they shared was that they were using PowerPoint to display their presentations. After what felt like an eternity, the briefings were over and everyone hit the showers.

Being rather self conscious while surrounded by the army women who had such well toned bodies, Shiho looked at the wall as she showered. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Ami. "What's the matter?"

"I just feel a little out of place. All of these ladies have such cut bodies, and I'm..."

Ami stopped her. "Hey, you cut that out. For someone who's had two children, yet doesn't have a single stretch mark, you're in the best shape of anyone here. Don't beat yourself up."

"You really think that?" Shiho asked with a smile forming.

"Yes. Aside from that, you managed to keep up with the rest of us out there. Whatever you're doing, it's working."

...

After cleaning up and redressing, everyone started heading out for other assignments and Ami stuck with Shiho. They sat on the bench outside the office, holding hands. "Did you really mean that in there? I look that good?" Shiho asked, squeezing her hand.

"A thousand times, yes. You're a good mother, wit sharp as a razor, and a body that's smooth as silk and sculpted by an artist. Your body is one thing about you, but even then, it's a wonderful thing."

"Sculpted by an artist?"

"You're the artist. It's not like anyone else has helped you keep it up."

Shiho hugged Ami and came in for a kiss. They locked lips and their tongues mingled briefly. "Heh, that was a good one. Maybe we should do that more often." Shiho chuckled.

"I could always use the practice."


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Girls Und Panzer in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

The time leading up to the sleepover passed, Shiho cleaning her house to perfection. Nothing was left untouched, everything was moved, dusted or sprayed. She ran all of the linens for the bed through the wash with a special fabric softener, and even went the extra length to buy new pillows and cases. When Friday evening finally came, the house could easily have been mistaken for one that had just been moved into. Ami arrived on schedule, just as Shiho expected. She was greeted at the door with a hug and a quick kiss, then invited inside.

Ami looked around and was amazed at how neat and organized everything was. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that someone as sharp and proper as yourself would have a home this well cleaned and organized." Ami said.

"I actually had to do a bit of cleaning to get things in order for tonight, but all is as it should be."

Shiho led Ami to the sofa to sit down for tea. After sipping their tea, Ami nuzzled up close to Shiho. "I can't help but think something's going on here." Ami said in an almost singsong voice.

"What might that be? Am I not allowed to get comfy with my girlfriend?" Shiho responded, leaning over for a kiss.

"Of course you are. I'm just teasing."

Ami picked up the book she saw on the table in front of her and opened it. She began reading it as Shiho put her arms around her.

...

After reading, they decided to retreat to the bedroom to sleep. Shiho escorted Ami to the bedroom and Ami took a seat on the edge of the bed. "I love these sheets. That, and the mattress is just right with the firmness." Ami said with a smile.

"I like it so much, I sleep here every night." Shiho joked back.

Shiho turned the TV on and put in a DVD with a loop of a fireplace burning, then turned off the lights. "You're not trying to... You know..." Ami said with a slightly mischievous grin.

As Shiho stepped over to the bed, her foot caught the rug and she tripped, landing on top of Ami. Her face turned bright red as she looked down to see Ami looking back up at her. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-" Shiho began but was interrupted by a kiss.

"It was an accident, I know. But hey, if you want to stay like this for a little while..." Ami said, spreading her legs and wrapping them around Shiho, locking her feet behind her. "... Can we stay like this for a moment?"

Shiho moved them up onto the bed into a more comfortable position, Ami again wrapping her legs around Shiho. "I wasn't planning on trying anything, I swear. I just wanted a sleepover between girlfriends."

Shiho looked down as Ami opened her night shirt to expose her chest. "I know. But if... If you wanted to do something, I wouldn't complain."

Ami pulled Shiho down to her chest and she took the hint. She started kissing her breasts and stopping to lick each nipple. She then sat up and removed her own shirt and put her hands on Ami's hips. "You say you've never done anything before, right?"

"Never. Besides maybe touching myself, nothing at all."

"I don't want to go that far yet. But I also don't want to leave you hanging like this."

Shiho lightly tapped her on the legs, getting her to let go. She started by putting her hands into Ami's night shorts. She pulled them down, pulling them completely off. She started kissing Ami from her feet all the way up her legs, stopping when she reached her lady spot, looking up to meet Ami's gaze. "You're... Smooth. If you don't want to leave me hanging..." Ami trailed off as Shiho again took the hint.

Shiho began by kissing her spot, then gently licking her. Not used to the touch of another person, she didn't take long to get hers, but Shiho kept going. She kept licking until Ami reached climax again and asked her to stop. "Did I do well? I've never done that with another woman, only a man."

"Come here, please." Ami requested, getting Shiho to come up and lay on top of her.

"Is everything okay?"

Ami hugged her tight as she kissed her passionately. "That was amazing. Can we do this more often?"

"Any time you want."

...

Morning came and the light coming through the window brought them from their sleep. Ami rolled over and started hugging Shiho. "Hey, about last night..."

Shiho put her arm around Ami. "I'm terribly sorry if I went too far."

"You didn't go too far. Bring perfectly honest, if you had wanted to go all the way, I would've loved for you to be my first."

Shiho felt a little better, knowing she didn't do too much. "I didn't want to go that far, but like I said, I didn't want to leave you like that."

Ami moved to mount Shiho, who looked to see they were both still nude from the nights activities. "And you certainly didn't. Give me your hand."

Shiho offered her right hand, which Ami took an placed on her lady area. "I'm not sure we should..." Shiho started, but Ami interrupted her.

"I just want you to know that this is yours, if you want it. You'll be my first, and hopefully my only. I love you, Shiho."

"I love you, Ami."

Shiho sat up to kiss her as they again hugged. "Someday, you can make me a woman."

Shiho smiled at her. "Someday. Not right yet, but someday. And it will be an honor like no other."


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Girls Und Panzer in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

With the new day upon them, Shiho and Ami decided to go out again. They decided on a swim date, since there was a water park that had recently opened up nearby. Ami stepped into the bathroom and looked back at Shiho, then walked back over to her. "You not coming to shower with me?" Ami asked, hoping she would.

"Huh, I wouldn't mind. I mean, it's not like it's weird or anything." Shiho said, following her into the bathroom.

They stepped into the shower together and Shiho started the water. After it got to temperature and she switched it to the shower head, Shiho went to pick up the shampoo but Ami picked it up before she could. She put some in Shiho's hair and started scrubbing. Shiho happily let her do it, then rinsed her hair. She then used the shampoo on Ami, similarly scrubbing her. After she rinsed, she turned around and looked at Shiho. They hugged and kissed for a moment. "I swear, this can't be a dream. Not the wildest dream, the pen of the greatest author nor the chisel of the greatest sculptor could ever create such a beauteous sight." Shiho said, leaning in to rest her head on Ami's shoulder.

"Damn, I knew you were smooth." Ami said, startled by Shiho's words.

"I meant every word of it. With you as inspiration, I could come up with something different every day."

"Umm... maybe we should... finish cleaning up." Ami said, a light blush forming.

"What's the matter? Did I say something wrong?"

"N...No, it's just... I'm not used to dating someone so refined with such a grasp on romantic language."

"Well, get used to it. It's no fault of mine that you're finer than the finest silks from China or the finest chocolates from Switzerland."

"Oh my goodness."

Shiho smiled at the effect her words were having. "Okay, let's go ahead and finish up."

...

After cleaning up, they both dressed lightly, with swimsuits underneath. They made their way to the water park, stopping at the locker rooms on the way to change out. Shiho wore a sky blue two piece, Ami wearing a Navy blue two piece that showed off her behind. Shiho was caught getting a peek. "See something you like back there?" Ami asked, moving to flaunt her behind a little more.

"Yes, you've got a nice butt." Shiho answered directly.

"You're not even trying to hide it, are you?"

"What's there to hide? You have a cute butt, and I'm saying so."

Ami backed up so Shiho could hold her from behind. "I do appreciate your honesty. Most people would try to take the 'moral high ground' and pretend that they weren't looking"

Shiho hugged her from behind. "I suppose I could be a little more discreet about it." She said, kissing Ami on the nape of her neck. "Of course, your mind being sharper than a razor and such a sweet personality go without saying."

"Heh, I don't know what to do with you."

"How about we go out here for a swim?"

Ami took her hand and they walked out to the main area. They found an open spot at the edge and slipped into the water. After relaxing in the water for a moment, Ami looked at Shiho and turned around to backstroke away from the edge of the water. Shiho went after her, catching up quickly by using the breaststroke. When she was close enough, she grabbed Ami by her feet to get her to stop. When she stopped, they both came together in the water in a hug. "Somehow, I knew you'd catch up." Ami chuckled as she got a kiss.

"You let me catch up, admit it. I know a soldier like you can outswim me." Shiho said with a smile.

"Maybe I DID want you to catch me. What are you going to do, now that you have me?"

"Maybe we race back to the edge?"

Off they went again, Shiho narrowly beating Ami to the edge. When she surfaced the rest of the way, Ami pulled her in close quickly, hugging her tight. "Hey, what's the matter?" Shiho asked.

"Your top came off. I'm covering you."

Shiho's face turned bright red when she heard that. "Do you see it anywhere?"

Ami looked around and didn't see it. She moved over to where one of the pool attendants, with Shiho now holding her tight so she wouldn't be exposed. "Pardon me, would you be able to locate her top?"

The attendant went around, looking for it. She eventually returned with it, handing it to Shiho. Shiho put it on, Ami turning her around so she could tie it for her. "Thank you so much for covering me. Only the two of us should see them."

"Seeing them is quite an honor to me. It makes me feel so good, so important, so... Loved, that I actually get to see you in a private sense."

"Now, look who has the grasp on romantic language." Shiho said, playfully splashing water at her.

"It's still you. Now, back to my earlier question. What am I to do with you?"

"You could kiss me."

Following her suggestion, Ami closed her eyes and kissed her. "Huh, I like kissing you. I think I'll keep doing that." Ami said, continuing to kiss her.

...

After drying off and getting dressed, Ami decided to let Shiho in on something while they drove around town. "Okay, so you know how the iron princesses have cold war and modern tanks supplied by Russia?"

"Of course. The thing about how they have a loophole since Russia and Japan never signed the treaties after the war, meaning it never technically ended."

"Right. Well, they've got a loophole, so I've been trying to use what influence I have to get that working on our side as well."

Ami directed Shiho to drive to an army motor pool. She showed her identification and they let them in. They parked and walked over to the hangar nearby and Ami opened the door. She switched on the lights and Shiho smiled at what she saw. "Is it okay for me to take pictures here? You know, since it involves Oarai?"

"I'm afraid not. While this may be relevant, nobody is allowed to take pictures in here. It is a military base, after all."

"I can message them and let them know, right?"

"I don't see the harm in it. Maybe tell them there's something in the works, but don't tell them exactly what just yet. Kinda like a surprise."

Shiho sent a message to Miho, telling her there was a way for Oarai to potentially win against the iron princesses. "I'm sure she'll tell Yukari, and that'll get her to just about black out."

"She does get excited about tanks. Anyway, what would you say to about little sleepover? Maybe at my place this time?"

"Sounds wonderful."


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Girls Und Panzer in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

The clock was slowly ticking away to the time when the Oarai and Kuromorimine teams would receive their new tanks. Shiho was uncharacteristically anxious to tell them, but wanted it to be a surprise. In the meantime, she had her blossoming relationship with Ami to keep her occupied. They would regularly text each other throughout the day, sometimes calling one another. It was quite common at this point for them to go out to lunch together. Shiho had long since abandoned her old ways of not being quite so accepting of Miho being with Yukari. She kept in contact with them as well, keeping up with their progress in school and tankery.

Shiho was feeling much better about everything, from work to school to life in general. Ami was no different, being quite happy that Shiho had made such a change and that she was there with her the whole way. One day at lunch, she decided to ask Shiho over for a sleepover. "So... do you have any plans this Friday evening?"

"Not yet. Do you have anything in mind?" Shiho asked, sipping her tea.

"Well, I'd like to see if you would like to have a sleepover at my house this friday. We can grill outside, maybe have a drink with dinner."

Shiho didn't take long to think it over. "That does sound like a good idea. What should I bring?"

"How about a change of clothes and an appetite? I've got everything else."

"Okay, you've convinced me. About what time?"

Ami looked at her schedule. "Anytime after 5:00."

"It's a date."

...

Shiho patiently worked the week away, happily looking forward to the end of the week when she would again spend the night with her girlfriend. She had various projections up on the monitors in her office, showing Cold War era tanks, such as the T-72, Type 74 and even the American Abrams. She was attempting to put together a sort of strategy to help against the Iron Princesses. She received a call on the intercom that Maho had arrived to see her to talk about strategy, and she was shown in. She greeted her daughter with a hug and asked her to take a seat. Maho noticed some of the tanks up on the monitors. She knew what the Russian tanks were doing up there, but seeing Japanese and American tank designs up, made her wonder what was going on. "Mother, I take it you've made some sort of headway in the strategy?" Maho asked.

"I'm trying to think of little gaps you can kick open and pick them apart." She said with her particular confidence.

"What about the Japanese and American tanks here?"

Shiho forgot about the tanks and their information being visible, but maintained composure and thought of an answer. "As you are very much aware, World War 2 tanks cannot possibly compete against Cold War to Modern era tanks. Even superheavy tanks like the O-I, Maus and T95 would be peeled open like a sardine can if it were a real fight against them. These are the only period appropriate counters for the Soviet tanks. The loophole that the Iron Princesses are exploiting is just as open for us to use. I can't make any guarantees because money is also an issue, but we're trying to get something that we can actually combat them with."

"Who's funding them?"

"It would appear that Russian President Vladimir Putin is supplying them with the vehicles, which is why they have so many that are in such good condition. They also have a number of financial backers with very deep pockets, which makes ammunition, fuel and various equipment rather easy for them to get. Ami is trying to contact Shinzo Abe to get permission to use some of our older tanks such as the Type 74 and so on."

Maho could see something was up. "I can only hope we get something good like that."

"If we can get permission from Abe, we would be on easy street. At least in the form of vehicles."

"The next thing would be money. Perhaps we can find someone with deep enough pockets to get behind us. Either way, we'll have something ready by the time your match comes up."

...

When friday came, Shiho packed as requested. She readied night clothes and a change of clothes for the next day, then made her way to Ami's house. She knocked and was greeted with a hug and kiss at the door. "Does it feel hot in here, or is it just you?" Ami said, jokingly.

"What do you me- oh, I see." Shiho responded, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "What am I going to do with you?"

"How about we go out on the deck and sit down to enjoy the weather and the view?"

Shiho put her bag by the couch and went with Ami out to the deck. They sat down and Ami opened the cooler, pulling out two beers, handing one to Shiho. They opened them and took a sip. "It's been awhile since I've had a nice, cold beer."

"I like to reserve it for weekends, myself. Keeping work and relaxation separate." Ami said, taking a bigger gulp of her beer.

"Good logic." Shiho said, also taking a swig of beer.

Ami got up and went over to the grill and lit it. "I'll let this preheat for a moment while I go get everything ready."

Shiho stood up and went to get the door. "May I?"

"I guess there's no harm in it."

They went to the kitchen and brought out the food, which was some boneless, skinless chicken breasts that Ami had been marinating since the day before, as well as some vegetables that they were going to put on the grill. Shiho opened the grill and Ami put the chicken breast on, which gave a nice sizzle when it hit the hot grill. "That smells amazing. What did you use for marinade?" Shiho asked.

"A simple blend of Italian dressing, a touch of soy sauce, lemon juice and red chili paste."

"Did the army teach you to cook like this?"

"No, living alone has. Wait til you try the chicken with this marinade."

When the time came, Ami pulled some aluminum foil from the roll and put an onion in it, along with some extra virgin olive oil and a small pad of butter, some salt and pepper. She put it on the grill and then did the same with two potatoes. She timed it so everything would be ready at about the same time. When everything was finished, Shiho held out the plates and Ami plated everything, followed by turning the grill off. They sat back down at the table on the deck and began eating. Shiho took only one bite of the chicken and was blown away. "Oh my, this is amazing."

"Just wait til you try the onion." AMi said, taking a bite of the onion herself.

Shiho copied her move and similarly liked it. "Onion is good by itself, but it's something else when cooked like this."

...

With dinner finished, Shiho and Ami sat outside, talking and laughing. Soon enough, it was dark and they planned to go in for the night. Ami went into the bathroom and stated to disrobe. "Care to join me? My shower isn't quite as big, but it'll get us both clean."

"That sounds nice." Shiho answered, also starting to disrobe.

Showering went as usual, each of them scrubbing the other from head to toe. After drying off, Shiho went to get her night clothes. "What, don't wanna sleep in the buff again?" Ami asked seductively.

Shiho thought about it for a moment. "You know, I guess it doesn't matter if I'm wearing anything."

They went to bed together, Ami turning the TV on while they cuddled. Their cuddling turned into a close hug and kiss. Ami ran her hands up and down her sides, lightly grabbing her butt. Shiho rolled over and was about to get out of bed when Ami took her by the hand. "Something wrong?"

"No, I'm just excited is all."

Ami sat up next to her and put her hand on her shoulder. "You know, being your girlfriend, I'm willing to... Help you satisfy your urges."

Shiho rolled back so she was on her back. "You'd do that for me?"

Ami laid next to her and got close. She ran her hand down Shiho's belly to her lady spot. "Of course. I mean, I love you. This is just one of many things I'll gladly do for you."

Shiho spread her legs and let Ami have her. Ami started by kissing her, then she slowly worked her middle and ring finger inside. She began moving her fingers around, pushing until they were all the way inside. Shiho put her hand on Ami's, holding her inside. Ami kept moving her fingers around, knowing she was doing well by Shiho's facial expression. Shiho started panting as she leaned her head back, followed by laying back down. "It's been *huff* such a long time *huff* since I've had anyone else do that." Shiho said with a smile.

"Remember, I'll do this whenever you want." Ami said, kissing her again.

"I don't think I could forget."


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Girls Und Panzer in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Life went back to normal for Shiho and Ami. Shiho continued her work at Kuromorimine, Ami with the JGSDF. They would talk every day and would often have lunch together. They took turns making lunch for the two of them, which would normally be something simple like sandwiches or soup. One time, Shiho made a chicken and potato soup, which was flavored with white wine. "Hmm, this has an interesting flavor. Delicious, but interesting. Is that wine I'm tasting?" Ami asked, lightly sipping the broth.

"Yes, an import from Williamsburg. The Williamsburg Winery stainless steel fermented chardonnay. It also goes with seafood quite well." Shiho replied as she took a bite herself.

"It really adds a wonderful flavor that goes with the chicken and potatoes." Ami continued, dipping her bread into the soup and taking a bite.

"Speaking of wine, what would you say to maybe getting a drink sometime?"

Ami looked at Shiho with a playful smile. "Drinks, huh? You do realize I have drank with US Marines, right?"

Understanding that US Marines could be great drinkers, Shiho thought it out a little more. "I see. How about we start off with the harder drinks and transition to wine or beer?"

"Playing it smart. Liquor before beer, in the clear. Beer before liquor, never sicker."

"We should probably also eat something before. What about rations?" Shiho joked.

"No, you don't want to do that." Ami chuckled. "American rations maybe. They've got some that aren't so bad for eating before drinking, but Japanese rations have a few things that might not sit well with alcohol. Particularly the yellow pickled radish. That's more common and easier for me to get than the Type II rations, which are the current standard."

"Is there anything good in the new menus?"

"The chicken and rice version of the Type II isn't bad. It actually features charcoal grilled chicken meat. Menu 9, the Yakitori is delicious."

"Maybe it doesn't have to be rations. Maybe we can just go to a bar and order the food there. I can imagine it won't be too bad."

"Fair enough. Let's tie one on soon."

...

Two days later, both Ami and Shiho had some time off to go out again. Shiho prepared by soaking in the bath with essential oils, face cream and cucumber slices on her eyes. After cleaning up, she dressed in a purple low cut dress and matching shoes. Knowing there would be alcohol drank that night, she called a cab to ride instead of drive. The cab arrived at Ami's and Shiho stepped out to greet her. Ami was wearing a black front wrap dress with a Navy blue belt and black leather sandals. She had her hair straightened and down, which was a little out of the ordinary for her, but Shiho thought it looked good on her nonetheless. "You do this on every date?" Shiho asked as she hugged Ami.

"What am I doing?"

"Looking like you were carved from the finest marble and wrapped in the finest silks."

"You have no room to talk, Miss Fine as wine. Speaking of wine, how about we get on with our night?"

The ladies stepped into the cab and rode along, headed for The Voyager, which was a bar specializing in craft beers and quaint dishes. Shiho had called ahead and made reservations, as it was expected to be busy that night. When they arrived, they saw that it wasn't quite as bad as they thought it would be. Shiho paid for the cab and they went for the door. "You know you're not paying for this, right? You paid for the cab, I'm paying for the alcohol."

"I asked you out, so I should pick up the tab." Shiho said, rather smugly.

"You paid last time, I'm getting us this time."

"If you insist, okay."

When they took their seats, they were quickly seen by the bartender. They placed food orders first, so as to have something in their system to help with the alcohol. They ordered the same, both getting the cheeseburger with fries and bread. While they waited, they perused the drink menu. "Everything looks good. All of the beer selections seem like they'd be delicious." Ami noted.

"This looks interesting." Shiho added, pointing to a drink made with root beer and vodka. "It looks like the vodka is strong, so it shouldn't take much."

"Yeah, that and the beer we'll drink afterward."

While they were still looking over the drink menu, their burgers came up. The delicious aroma of the food was enough to take their attention away from the drinks. What really took them away was how well the flavors in the burgers meshed. The bread was buttered and toasted on a flat top, the cheese was melted perfectly and the vegetables were fresh and had a nice little crunch to them. Another nice touch to the meal was the fries, which were lightly coated in sea salt. To top it off, the bread they ordered with it was house made, similar to the burger buns. It was just a little crispy on the outside, but warm and fluffy on the inside.

Once they finished eating, they ordered their drinks. Shiho started with the root beer vodka drink, which was served in a frosted glass with whipped cream on top. Ami ordered the Ginjo-Shu, which was a special that evening. After a few of the harder drinks and starting to feel good, the ladies decided it was time to switch to beer. Shiho began with a beer flavored with orange zest, Ami started with a simple ale. They drank until they thought they might have had enough, then Ami paid their tab and paid for a few more for the road.

Shiho called the cab again, and when it came, she handed the driver a piece of paper with the address. "I'm not shirt... Sure I'll tell you the correct address. I wrote this down earlier."

...

With their evening winding down and their beers gone, Shiho and Ami made it back to the Nishizumi residence. Shiho paid the cab driver and they went inside and sat on the couch. Noticing it was online them in the living room, Shiho decided to get playful. She held Ami and started kissing her on the neck. "Don't start something without finishing." She said playfully.

"Oh, you're not getting off that easily. Well, maybe you are."

Shiho moved her hand down into Ami's lap and then into her panties. She started rubbing Ami on her spot, which got her to let out little whimpers and moans. Ami stopped her and kissed the hand she had been using. "Why don't we go to bed? There's more room in there."

Going with Ami's idea, Shiho took them to the bedroom. She tried opening the door, but it seemed to be locked. She tried the next room, which opened to reveal a smaller bedroom. Once inside, both of them undressed and climbed up on the bed.

...

When morning came, Shiho was the first one of them up. She looked around and didn't immediately recognize her surroundings completely. It wasn't her bedroom or Ami's bedroom, but she knew she was at the Nishizumi residence. She looked in the closet and found a robe to wear. She went out to the kitchen and found Miho sitting with Yukari, who had an uneasy look about her. "How are you two doing this morning?" Shiho asked the other couple.

"Umm... I'm okay I guess, but Yukari... Saw you two last night." Miho answered.

"Yeah, the bedroom door was open, and I saw you and Miss Chono... Being close with each other." Yukari added.

Shiho felt her face turning tomato red. "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry. I was wondering why the bedroom door was locked. How much did you see?"

"I saw enough to know that you're exceptionally skilled at making Miss Chono feeling good. With your mouth."

Ami had woken up and joined the others in another robe she found. "Did we go in the wrong house?"

"Ami, sweetie... I think we did. She saw us... In bed."

"Yeah, I did. I understand wanting to... Do stuff like that. But can you maybe close the door next time?"

Ami took Shiho by the hand. "I'm terribly sorry. You didn't need to see that."

"I knew something felt off. Is there anything we can do to make it up to you?"

"Like Yukari said, maybe just close the door next time."


End file.
